1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more specifically relates to a stroller capable of preventing an infant's fingers from being clipped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With progress of society, development of economics and continuous improvement of people's living level, people require large amounts and various kinds of products to meet various needs of people's living. Take an automobile for example, it appears to provide people with extreme convenience in traffic, so that the automobile becomes more and more people's favorite.
It is well known that an infant safety seat is installed inside a car for an infant to sit on a car seat comfortably and safely. That is, the infant safety seat is a kind of the car seat for the infant to sit, and the infant is restrained on the infant safety seat with a restraint device to protect the infant. The most useful function of the infant safety seat is to reduce harm suffered by the infant resulted from the automobile emergency braking or accidental collision. Therefore, the infant safety seat is soon to be accepted by consumers and is growly promoted in the world.
The conventional infant safety seat is designed as a bassinet to meet the posture of the sleeping infant. As people want to carry the infant lying on the infant safety seat to go outside for activities, in order to overcome the fatigue resulted from holding the infant by hands, a stroller for assembling with the infant safety seat is utilized to convey the infant. The infant can sit on the stroller comfortably, and people can carry the infant with the stroller conveniently to overcome the above fatigued problem.
In addition, a covering component is disposed on the stroller, and the covering component blocks engagement between engaging components of the stroller and engaging components of the infant safety seat. For assembling the infant safety seat with the stroller, it needs to form an opening on the covering component to expose the engaging components of the infant safety seat, so that the engaging components of the stroller and the infant safety seat can be engaged with each other through the opening. However, the infant's fingers may be clipped by the engaging components as the fingers insert into the opening. Therefore, it is essential to provide a stroller to solve the above problem.